


And She Has Gone to Carterhaugh

by Scytale



Category: Tam Lin (Traditional Ballad)
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-19 11:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22644241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scytale/pseuds/Scytale
Summary: Janet maintains Carterhaugh is hers.
Relationships: Janet/Tam Lin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	And She Has Gone to Carterhaugh

"Carterhaugh is mine," Janet says, and some devilish spirit must possess her then, for she adds with a defiant look, "And all within it, as well."  
  
"Is that so," Tam Lin says, his sharp eyes missing nothing; he takes a step toward her and pulls her down among the roses, just as she's wanted him to since that first time she rode by Carterhaugh and saw the sun glinting on his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt seduction at the 3 sentence ficathon: rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/156816.html


End file.
